Lacking Nothing
by ThrottaKaze
Summary: There was just this constant, wonderful fastidiousness with Lightning, like you couldn't push her into doing anything you wanted, but eventually she would, and then some. Follow up from 'Bruised' Lightning/Vanille


A/N: Hello, chaps! Sorry this is so short... It's been sitting in my computer for a long time. I hope you enjoy it, it's a sequel of sorts to 'Bruised'.

Reeeaaaally oughta cut down on the mushy stuff, perhaps my next fic should be about ninjas?

* * *

><p>"I really fucking love you, you know that?"<p>

Vanille raised her eyes from her book, a slender brow lifting at the use of the expletive. "Pardon?" She queried gently, pausing at the page she was reading and gripping its edge. She maintained a calm appearance despite being wrought with the feeling of her heart literally falling into her bum.

She was round Lightning's abode under the impression her fellow student was to be tutoring her. Indeed she had been thoroughly taught for quite some time, before any teacher-student rapport was abruptly cut off by an entirely impromptu bout of merciless tickling, which needless to say had thus dissolved any impetus for learning. Lightning had almost _done something_. Again. To her. Almost.

Vanille shyly regarded her in the quiet.

Not long ago Lightning had _done something_ and that particular _something_ was the best bloody _something_ she had ever experienced in her young life thus far. It had, advertently or not, triggered an overwhelming desire (need) to be in the young woman's presence for as long as the latter would allow (which, wonderfully it turned out, was currently without a limit).

She'd always had this desire. But it took _something_ for her to allow herself to act upon it with the heartbreaking ferocity that she was now permitting.

Lightning had almost done another _something_.

The hope was bordering on painful.

Lightning was sat on the sofa opposite her, looking for the entire world like she was bored to death. Her expression was entirely blasé, and the supposedly passionate declaration she'd just rattled off moments before had been delivered almost entirely in monotone. She'd just finished eating a biscuit – _Crumbs_, Vanille suddenly thought – and looked like she hadn't said anything in hours.

The redhead didn't quite believe what was going on. Outwardly she maintained a very neutral expression but inwardly she threw a shitfit to end all shitfits. "Did... D-did you say something?" She prompted hopefully, fiddling with her glasses and putting her book down finally. Her cheeks were absolutely on fire and she was fighting the urge to wring her fingers.

Lightning smiled, though it was more like the corners of her mouth had just crept upwards a fraction. "I may have done." She replied simply, huskily. She blinked slowly at her and her eyelashes seemed to go on forever. "Why? Didn't you hear me?" She was sat with her legs crossed, propping her head up with the heel of her hand. The supporting elbow was relaxed against the back of the sofa while her free hand remained peacefully on her lap.

Vanille's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Lightning looked like the cheetah in wait to her disabled, blind, legless mouse – completely and utterly hapless to the feline's ambush.

She took a deep, shuddering breath before speaking, "well evidently I didn't... Or at least I didn't understand you." She licked her lips and tried to ignore the way Lightning's eyes darted towards them at the action. "What are you playing at?" She inquired gently, fidgeting with the corners of the yellowing pages on her book nervously. The rest of her body remained a pinnacle of calm save a slight tremor that publicized the depth of emotion that she was feeling. She hadn't expected this.

There was just this constant, wonderful _fastidiousness_ with Lightning, like you couldn't push her into doing anything you wanted, but eventually she would, and then some.

She would do exactly what you wanted and more and it would come in the form of an entirely perfect relentless assault.

Vanille bit her lip and started blushing terribly and she really couldn't help it.

"What isn't there to understand?" Lightning replied, leaning forward and plucking a bright red apple from a woven basket on the table. She threw it in the air once and caught it, twirling it with her hand. She managed the feat without moving any other limb and honestly that scared Vanille a little.

There was a sticker still on the apple. Vanille decided she would focus on that, deeming Lightning's bedroom eyes something she couldn't deal with without losing consciousness. The latter laughed gently before peeling off the sticker with agonising slowness, the sound of the paper coming cleanly off appearing thunderous in the suddenly quiet room. Vanille watched as Lightning then promptly stamped the sticker on the table space in front of her with a single finger as if in challenge. She gulped.

"You seem nervous." Lightning said quietly. Her voice affected charming concern but there was mischief and warmth in her eyes that was undeniable. Vanille was completely confused and a little turned on without knowing what at all to do with herself.

"Well, if it helps, I am actually." The redhead almost, _almost_ regretted replying when Lightning's gentle smile turned just-about-but-not-quite saucy. Vanille cleared her throat, "I think though, you can understand why?"

"Vanille, sweetheart, you sound like you're asking me a question." Lightning was playing with the stalk on the apple. She tilted it towards her with a finger and rolled it about, never quite allowing it peace. For some asinine reason Vanille's eyes were following the motions.

She cleared her throat before replying. "I am... You do realise you are being very shifty right now, right?"

Lightning almost looked indignant, "me? Shifty?" Her expression suddenly turned deadly serious though her mirth was evident. Her gaze was focused, bright with intent, and her eyes had become ever so slightly more lidded.

Vanille could feel her cheeks starting to burn. It was inevitable really, what with the other woman looking at her like _that_.

The woman in question removed her arm from the back of the sofa and leaned bodily forward. With delicate fingers she manoeuvred Vanille's glasses off, holding them gently. Her hand lingered, stroking purposefully the now burning skin of Vanille's cheek before tracing the side of her face down to her chin with an intrepid finger. Lightning curled her digit upward just at the end, tilting Vanille's face up towards her. Their gazes were matched.

Lightning drew close, and they stared at each other. Vanille tried to stop herself from looking so wanting, but it was impossible with the tenderness and heat swirling in the other woman's eyes.

The strawberry blonde looked hotly at her for a little longer. It was hard to tell whose breath was whose; they were mingled so strongly. Heat bloomed in Vanille's abdomen, and she could feel her body's suddenly surging desire to hold and claim.

Her companion closed the steadily decreasing distance between them, and they kissed with crushing finality.

After what felt like an eternity, Lightning slowly pulled her tongue away from where it was duelling before, tracing lightly Vanille's bottom lip before finally separating. Lightning then relaxed back onto the sofa, assuming the same slightly haughty position as before.

She didn't take her eyes off of Vanille's once, and the latter felt both utterly aroused and torn. Lightning smiled slyly from under hooded eyes and took a decisive bite out of her apple. The resounding crunch was almost enough to make Vanille stutter.

Lightning chewed and swallowed at last. Smile unwavering, she spoke, "I said... And I quote: I really fucking love you." Her eyes lost that seductive edge, instead dripping sweet warmth that was previously underlying. There was no longer any trace of ferocity, however playful it may have been. "You know that, right?"

The strawberry blonde leaned forward and took Vanille's hands, holding them with unreserved devotion that seemed to seep from her skin. Lightning met her eyes and spoke quietly, "I want you to know that I mean this." She paused, eyes darting for a millisecond to the pair of soft slippers she'd loaned to Vanille, currently on the girl's feet, before meeting her eyes again. "This is nice, what we have. I want it, and I love you." Lightning's gaze burned with sheer gravity, "I love you."

"I..." Vanille responded smartly, blushing and feeling like an idiot and in love. Her heart pounded in her chest, certain and strong. She stared at Lightning and her eyes felt wet with all the adoration she struggled to focus.

"I love you too."


End file.
